In order to elucidate the structure and function of the human cellular fgr gene, we have chosen to clone cDNA molecules representing the c-fgr transcript. Thus, cDNA was synthesized from peripheral blood mononuclear cell RNA and cloned into the Okayama-Berg expression vector. Utilizing v-fgr DNA fragments as probes, we identified seven cDNA clones. All of these clones were shown to represent human fgr gene transcripts by Southern analysis of genomic DNA as well as northern analysis of peripheral blood mononuclear cell RNA. The DNA sequence of one cDNA clone, 2.3 kb in length, showed 95% homology at the nucleotide level with that of v-fgr.